Kendall Knight
Kendall Donald Knight is the appointed leader and top schemer of the gang. Kendall is tall blonde and has green eyes. In Big Time Interview it is revealed that he is from Shakopee Minnesota. Kendall is technically the founder of Big Time Rush when he accepts to move to L.A. and record demos only if Gustavo brings James Carlos, and Logan along to make them all a band. He is portrayed as the glue that keeps the band together. He manages to stay cool under pressure (described as "Cool Rush") and figure out solutions to problems thus often resulting in the other guys running to Kendall when they have a problem being the most mature and responsible member of Big Time Rush. Kendall keeps a great relationship with his mother and his younger sister Katie who helps him and his friends whenever they get into trouble. He is quite affectionate towards Katie as she is always there to help him and vice versa. Kendall is portrayed by Kendall Schmidt. Background Kendall is a 17-year-old who is the appointed leader and top member of the band. He is portrayed as the paint that keeps them looking nice. Despite Logan being the genius of the group it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems that he has and his friends have, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. In the pilot "Big Time Audition" when James was turned down by Gustavo, an enraged Kendall sung an insulting song at him called "The Giant Turd Song" which resulted in Gustavo wanting Kendall as his singer because he believed he had the "fire". Kendall agreed to go to L.A. but only if Gustavo took James,Carlos, and Logan as well to make them into a boy band. He was supposed to be the bad boy of the band but refused; which made him the bad boy. He has a sister Katie Knight who helps her brother and his friends at times. Kendall goes after Jo for two episodes after he finds out that she was lying about having a boyfriend in "Big Time Break". In "Big Time Dance" Kendall upsets Jo because he never asked her to the dance. At the end of the episode it is revealed that Kendall thought he and Jo were together so he thought he didn't have to ask and they are then confirmed as a couple. In "Big Time Fever", Kendall was the only one who didn't caught the "Hollywood Fever" which turned out to be a subconscious manifestation of homesickness, because he never lost touch with the life and hobbies he had in Minnesota. He cures the others of their "Hollywood Fever" at the end of the episode. Kendall Knight is one of the main jokers of the band. Although he takes his work seriously he loves to joke around and loves messing with Gustavo. Kendall Knight is the full package He has good looks he is sweet, he's considered good luck he is caring, very optimistic a good friend, he has an amazing voice he is down to earth he is calm and loves being himself and when he wants to, he can be a bad boy, as shown in the season 1 episode, "Big Time Bad Boy." Character Many people like Gustavo and Kelly describe Kendall as the total package. He can sing dance and he also has good looks. He is very caring towards his family and friends. This is shown in numerous episodes such as in "Big Time Fan" "Big Time Fever" "Big Time Video" and "Big Time Crush". He is the former hockey captain (back in Minnesota) and now he is the appointed leader of the group. He is a natural leader and it is shown throughout the series. He always finds his way to solve anybody's problems, even though it sometimes required mischievous schemes and breaking the rules. He is a good motivator. It is shown in a few episodes how he motivated his friends using his speech and he usually uses hockey terms in his speech. Kendall is currently 18 years old (15 years old in Season 1 15 to 16 years old in Season 1 16 to 17 years old in Season 2 17 to 18 years old in Season 3 and expected to be turning 19 in Season 4.). He is played by a 21-year-old Kendall Schmidt (18 when filming the pilot 18 when filming Season 1 19 to 20 when filming Season 2 21 when filming Season 3 and 22 when filming Season 4.). He is very honest. He always believes that being yourself is the way to go this is shown in "Big Time Audition" and "Big Time Love Song". This is sometimes the cause of the fights that happened between him and Gustavo. Because every time he doesn't like something Gustavo tells him what to do he didn't keep silent like everyone else instead, he questioned Gustavo's action and occasionally said no. This is why Gustavo nicknamed Kendall "Mr. always questioned what I'm doing." This also shows that Kendall is very stubborn with what he believes in. In "Big Time Concert" Hawk's assistance said "Kendall Knight, the complete package but strong-headed, hard to control." He is very loyal. This is shown in "Big Time Audition" that he only wanted to go to LA if his friends come with him. He loves his friends and family so much that if anyone hurts their feeling he doesn't hesitate to fight for the people he loves. This is shown in "Big Time Audition", how he was furious when Gustavo told James that he had no talent. He is a bit of a joker and he loves to play pranks. This is proven by his title as The King of Pranks. He also loves breaking the rules, like in "Big Time Mansion". He is also able to find loopholes in rules so they can break them but still technically follow the rules. Like in "Big Time Fever" when he changes Bitter's whiteboard rules by reading it differently so that the Palm Woods kids can go swimming. Another time is in "Big Time Party", when he changes the term 'party' into a 'small get together'. He is a very sweet and romantic guy this is shown from the many dates that he set up for Jo and himself. But he is the jealous type. In "Welcome Back Big Time" Kendall got very jealous over Jo and her co-star that Jo decides to break up with him. But later at the end of the episode they got back together. He is very optimistic. In "Welcome Back Big Time" when everyone is freaking out about the massive amount of homework they have to do he is the only one who still calm by saying "Guys! Guys! Chillax... The tour is over. We're back at the Palm Woods. And everything is going to be cool!" Description Kendall is described by Kelly as tall blond and eyebrows. He is 5'11" two inches shorter than James. He has green eyes his hair is dirty blond with brown sideburns and dimples. Among the other members, Kendall's signature feature is his massive eyebrows. He also has noticeably large hands. Relationships with other characters Kendall is very close to his friends. He acts as a good leader that is able to solve anyone's problem and stay calm when everyone panics. The boys encourage him to go to LA and got him back when he is head to head with Gustavo. He never likes to nor wants to turn his back on his friends. This is shown in Big Time Bad Boy when he refuses Griffin's request to be the bad boy of the band. 'Carlos' Kendall helps Carlos involving Carlos' relationships. Kendall tried helping him get a date to see the movie, Kiss and Tell on "Big Time Crush". Carlos and Kendall support each other in many of their decisions. In Big Time Songwriters, they both fought against James and Logan for the "Oh" song. Kendall and Carlos could be considered opposites due to the fact that Carlos has a panicky, crazy personality. Kendall's personality is a lot calmer. They balance each other out in this way. (See Kenlos) 'James' He and James like to play pranks and schemes as shown in Big Time Terror. They usually team up in completing certain accomplishments. In Backstage Rush they were both very determined to beat NSYNC's record for backstage changes. Kendall will always be there for James. In Big Time Audition, Kendall defended James when Gustavo insulted him at the tryouts. Kendall and James tend to argue more than the other band members. In "Big Time Songwriters" they both argued over whose song was better. Also in Big Time Returns, they both fought over Lucy. (See Kames) 'Logan' Kendall and Logan are sometimes considered the mature ones of the group. They are both very good at creating plans and schemes for the band. Logan can create these plans because he is considered smart, and Kendall is quite clever. Occasionally they make these plans together. In season 1 and most of season 2 they are the only ones who are in relationships. Due to their maturity, they do serious things together without James and Carlos. (See Kogan) 'Mrs. Knight' Kendall is very close to his mom. It is obvious he trusts her, for she seems to know most of the situations involving the boys. It is shown that he does talk to her a lot about some of his problems. Kendall is sometimes tired of his mom treating him like a kid. His mom is very protective of him and still thinks that Kendall needs her. She still feeds him and the boys dinosaur-shaped chicken as shown in Big Time Mansion. She is very determined to give him sunblock which is shown Big Time Beach Party. Kendall cares greatly for his mom. Just like his friends, he helps her with some of her problems. In Big Time Dance, he helps her get Fabio to take her to the dance. 'Katie' Katie is Kendall's little sister and the two are very close. They even have nicknames for each other baby sister and big brother for example when Kendall saves Katie in Big Time Movie. They help each other a lot and they also love their mom deeply. Katie helps Kendall and the boys numerous times such as in Big Time Crib. Big Time Live. Big Time Dance. Big Time Video. Big Time Concert. etc. 'Jo' Kendall goes after Jo for two episodes after he finds out that she was lying about having a boyfriend in "Big Time Break". In "Big Time Dance" Kendall upsets Jo because he never asked her to the dance. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kendall thought he and Jo were together so he thought he didn't have to ask and they are then confirmed as a couple. Kendall's relationship with Jo is very sweet and romantic but not as smooth as he thought. He is very romantic around Jo. This is shown from many picnics and dates that he sets up for them. He is honest and not shy to show his jealousy and this goes the same for Jo. Kendall is jealous when Jo gets close with her co-star Jett Stetson like in "Big Time Sneakers" and "Welcome Back Big Time". Jo's jealousy is shown in "Big Time Sparks" "Big Time Crush", and "Big Time Beach Party". They are both stubborn and this sometimes makes them get into fights. Fortunately, they never stay mad at each other for a long time and always forgive each other. When Jo leaves for New Zealand it breaks Kendall's heart to see her go, and in Big Time Single, he becomes depressed. For many episodes, Kendall refuses to flirt with other girls because of his love for Jo but then decided to make a move on his good friend Lucy. The relationship is tested when she returns in Big Time Surprise at the end. In "Big Time Decision", Kendall has to decide between Jo and his girlfriend Lucy. Kendall tries to hide from his problems, but in the end, he decides to pick Jo after walking down memory lane. (For more see Jendall) 'Gustavo' Kendall and Gustavo's relationship is odd. Gustavo always depends on Kendall to keep the band going, stick together, and do what he says. Kendall tends to speak back to him which he really hates. Kendall in some way doesn't fear Gustavo as much as the others. Nevertheless Kendall really cares for and respects Gustavo. He and Kelly help Gustavo to be a great songwriter again in "Big Time Guru". 'Lucy' Lucy and Kendall are close friends. They did not have a fantastic start in Big Time Rocker, but they did eventually get along. In Big Time Secrets it is shown that Kendall trusts Lucy with a lot of secrets. She even helps him. In Big Time Move Lucy goes to the boys' concert when they're performing All Over Again. There she and Kendall point and smile at each other. Lucy even winks at Kendall. In Big Time Double Date, Kendall helps Lucy lie to her parents. They go on a date with her parents. They end up convincing her parents after Gustavo tells them they can sing "Cover Girl". In the song, Kendall and Lucy play guitar and keep looking at each other the entire time. Thanks to Kendall and the guys, Lucy's parents accept her for what she is and they said she can stay. She holds Kendall's hand and Kendall lets her and also smiles. Lucy's mom asks her to put her wig back on and tossed it to her, making her let go of Kendall's hand but then they look at each other and smile. In Big Time Surprise, Kendall saves Lucy from her ex Beau. In the elevator, Kendall asks Lucy out on a date and at the end of the episode he and Lucy share their first kiss and he becomes shocked to see that has Jo returned. (See Kucy). Nick's Description If Big Time Rush has a leader Kendall is it! Music and dancing are in his blood. He never imagined he'd end up on the brink of superstardom, but he just might enjoy the ride. And if anyone can keep these guys together, it's Kendall. Trivia *Kendall is one of the four main characters to appear in every episode of Big Time Rush. *Kendall's dream is to play hockey as the center for the Minnesota Wild. *Kendall used to work at a local supermarket back in Minnesota. *Kendall (along with Logan and James) should have his driver's license because in Big Time Movie Penny Lane told him to drive and he did. It is unknown yet if Carlos has his license yet. *Kendall likes to wear beanies. *In "Big Time Party" he mentioned that he likes slam dancing land arts and cheese puffs. *Kendall has dressed as a tough guy a cowboy a lady snowsuits a bear and a bird. *Kendall is often seen wearing Vans sneakers. *Kendall played the guitar in "Big Time Songwriters". *Kendall is the only one that stands up to Gustavo. *Kendall has never ridden an ATV before "Big Time Beach Party". *His middle name is Donald as seen in "Big Time Beach Party" after Mrs. Knight yelled at him for refusing to put on sunscreen. *He was born in Shakopee Minnesota as confirmed in "Big Time Interview" *Kendall cannot fake anything. He states he's a bad faker and James agrees as he nods in Big Time Bad Boy. *Kendall is currently 18 years old (15 to 16 years old in Season 1 16 to 17 years old in Season 2 17 to 18 years old in Season 3 and expected to be turning 19 in Season 4). *Kendall's hair went up to his eyebrows and tip of the ears covering his sideburns in Season 1 his sideburns were cut in Season 2 revealing his brown sideburns his hair was cut to the bottom of his forehead. *While the other members have shown Hollywood Fever symptoms Kendall is the only one who doesn't get Hollywood Fever. *He has won Prank King for a while. *Kendall plays hockey to stop himself from getting Hollywood Fever. *Kendall loves to prove people wrong. *He loves Pink Smoothies as seen in Big Time Girlfriends Big Time Single and Backstage Rush. *His favorite color is blue as told in Big Time Tests. *He does not like haters as shown in Big Time Tour Bus. Gallery Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Band Members Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Awesome Characters